Smells like Inhibition
by ValkuVauseQueen
Summary: What would happen if Gold tricked Henry when he was asked for help? What if his mothers had no restraint and couldn't control their own bodies' actions every time they saw one another. How will the town react? How will they regain their inhibition? Swan Queen
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I saw something on Tumblr and it gave me this wonderful idea. Those reading 'All you Fault' don't worry it'll be up before you know it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

* * *

The bell to Gold's shop rang, and in entered a very upset 11 year old boy.

"Ah, young Henry, what can I do for you today?" Gold couldn't say he wasn't surprised to see the child come to his shop alone. Henry sighed, then frowned.

"My moms won't stop fighting, so I need your help." Henry looked up at the older man, with big wide eyes, reminding him of his own son.

"And what is it you'd like me to do, boy?"

"I just want them to stop fighting and get along!" Gold thought for a moment before an evil smile stretched across his face. He knew just the thing. Rumple hobbled over to a cabinet on the wall opening it and pulling out two individual flowers. They were lotus flowers with a pink hue on the edges, fading into blue and finally purple with a yellow center.

"Now, Henry, these flowers are enchanted. Your mother will probably have seen them before but tell her you found it out walking in the woods. It would not be a hard to believe. Both of your mothers must smell a flower if you want this to work. Put this in your nose. Wouldn't want you to be affected." He handed Henry a nose plug, and made sure the boy had them in before handing him the flowers. "Do not, for any reason, take those out until both of them have smelled the flowers. The flowers will become normal once they have been activated." Henry looked at the flowers in his hands before looking back up.

"It won't hurt them right? It will make them get along?" He didn't want his moms hurt, he just wanted them to be happy.

"No it won't hurt them. Quite the opposite actually. Once the magic from the flowers enter their bodies, it will make their actions towards each other nothing but… expressive." Rumple suppressed the giggle forming in his throat. Other than a severely scared 11 year old no one should end up hurt and it would keep him entertained for a while. Henry beamed at him but frowned again.

"What do I owe you for this?" Gold thought a moment.

"Nothing. You're my grandson so consider this one free of charge. Now off you go." The older man nudged Henry towards the door of his shop.

"Thanks Mr. Gold!" Henry yelled as he ran out of the shop. Rumple smiled.

"No. Thank _you_."

…

Henry ran to the sheriff's station first, almost mowing over his blonde mother when he ran through the door of her office.

"Whoa! Slow down there, kid. You'll give yourself a concussion." Emma walked back over to her desk, Henry following just behind her. "So what's up?" She eyed him suspiciously. He had that weird look in his eye when he was up to something.

"Nothing! Here I found this and picked it for you. It smells _really_ good." He handed Emma one of the lotuses, his smiling widening as he watched her take a deep whiff of the scent on the flower. He saw her eyes glaze over and pupils dilate until they were completely black, before going back to normal.

"Wow kid. That thing has a hell-of-a kick to it. Thanks, Henry. That was nice of you." Henry beamed at Emma before he began to turn around and walk out.

"You're welcome! I'm gonna go see mom now. Bye, Emma!" She just chucked, but stopped feeling a strange sensation travel through her body at the mention of Regina. _Weird._ She thought, shaking it off.

…

Henry walked into the mansion, making sure to remove his shoes before walking any further. He went to the kitchen, knowing his mom would be preparing dinner. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, dear. How was your day?" She had her back leaned against the counter as she watched Henry fidget as he pulled himself onto the stool.

"It was good. I found this really cool flower while I was in the woods!" Regina frowned at this.

"Henry you know you shouldn't be out there without supervision or at least without telling me first. You could've been hurt." Henry bit his lip and looked down, not liking being scolded for something that didn't really happen.

"But I found this really pretty flower and picked it for you! Look!" He held out his hand, waiting for Regina to take the flower. She smiled at him taking it, and inhaling. He smiled wide. _Mission complete._ He thought as he saw the same thing happen to her eyes that did with Emma's.

"That was very sweet of you, Henry. Thank you." She looked back down at the flower, and cocked her head. "I've seen this kind of flower before. In the enchanted forest." Henry's eyes widened. He thought quickly.

"Well it could have just come over with some of the plants during the curse right?" He kept his voice sounding innocent. Regina nodded slowly.

"I suppose. Thank you anyway. It was a very kind gesture. Now go wash up, dinner's almost ready." He jumped down but stopped just before leaving them room. He turned toward his mother, biting his lip.

"Can we invite, Emma? I haven't eaten with her in a while. Please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. Regina's back straightened all of a sudden at the mention of Emma's name. A tingling feeling spread throughout her limbs but she just shook it off. Regina sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Very well, Henry. Go and give her a call. Dinner will be at 7." Henry fist pumped as he left the room.

"Yes! Thanks mom!" He ran to the phone dialing Emma's number.

"_Sheriff Swan speaking." _Emma said sounding bored.

"Emma! Can you come over to dinner?"

"_Jeez kid. Try not to blow my ear drum off, will ya? Is your mom okay with this?" _Again the weird feeling coursed through Emma at the mention of Regina.

"Sorry. And yeah! She said dinner's at 7? Will you come?"

"_Yeah, sure. See ya in a little bit."_

"Sweet! Bye!" Henry hung up and rushed to his room to get ready, taking out the nose plug. He was beyond excited that his moms would finally get along now. Boy was he in for a surprise.

…

Emma walked up the path to the mansion. She wiped her sweaty hands up and down her thighs for the thousandth time._ Why the hell are you so nervous Swan? This isn't the first dinner you've had at Regina's. Get it together._ Emma took a deep breath before she knocked. The door swung open and she felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight in front of her. Regina stood there in a black, skin-tight dress that caved in, exposing a wonderful amount of cleavage and a split that stopped just above mid-thigh. She had one hand on her hip and the other held onto the open door. Emma knew she was staring but she couldn't look away. _Damn! I knew I thought she was hot but… holy shit! Is that even legal? Fuck! Close your mouth, you're probably drooling._ Emma snapped her mouth shut looking at a smirking Regina.

Regina watched as the sheriff openly stared at her, loving the reaction she got. _Well this dress did come to some use after all._ She let herself take in Emma's appearance as the oblivious blonde kept staring at her. Emma was clad in a black blouse that Regina was surprised she even owned, jeans that looked like they were painted onto her, boots and that hideous red jacket. The blonde had added a smoky look to her eyes making her look all the more alluring. _Well don't you look lovely?_ Regina felt a tugging feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at the blonde. Ignoring it she smirked, noticing Emma still staring at her cleavage.

"See something you like, dear?" Regina's voice was low. Taking on that seductive tone that only she could achieve.

The tugging feeling Emma felt ever since she pulled up to the house snapped and Emma found herself lurching forward, not by her own accord, grabbing the mayor's breasts. Both women's eyes widened at the blonde's bold move. Emma looked from her hands to the face of the now, furious, mayor. She retracted them like they had touched hot coals and stuffed them deep in her pockets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina seethed. She looked at the brunette wide-eyed as she began to apologize.

"I-I don't know… I d-didn't mean to- It just happe-," Emma's panic was cut off by a swift tug on the waist. She was now pressed firmly against Regina, tan hands gabbing her ass tightly. Realizing what she was doing, she shoved the blonde back of the step. They looked at each other in confusion, but before either could say anything Henry came charging down the stairs.

"Emma you're here! Why are you outside? Come on." Henry ran into the kitchen leaving to very confused mothers behind him. _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**Should I keep going? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm seriously overwhelmed by the response I got to this. I really wasn't expecting it. So here's chapter two, due to popular demand. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT (obviously)**

* * *

"Miss Swan, would you please finish cutting those vegetables and put them into the bowl." Regina stood at the stove, stirring something in a large pot. Emma continued staring at Regina's ass in the incredibly tight dress, noticing there were no panty lines what-so-ever. She gulped back a moan and she placed both of her hands on the countertop, supporting herself as her knees grew weak. _Dammit woman! What are you doing to me?_ Emma began to walk around to counter to where Regina was standing. The strange tugging feeling in her stomach had reappeared and Emma didn't think she could fight it.

Regina could feel Emma move behind her and she tried to remain composed but quickly lost her resolve when she felt gentle hands circle around her waist. Her mind told her to resist but her body, without permission, allowed herself to be pulled into the body behind her. She could feel Emma's breath as the blonde nuzzled her neck. Gulping, Regina brought her hands to cover the ones that sat atop her stomach, lacing them. Regina didn't understand her body's betrayal as she turned in the strong arms that held her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was soft but sharp, as she looked into green eyes. Emma shook her head.

"I have no idea. Honestly I don't know what's come over me." Emma stared back at Regina as her hands ventured lower settling on Regina's backside. She could hear Regina's breath hitch as she pulled their bodies closer. _Hm. No more tugging sensation. What the fuck is going on with me? And why haven't I been thrown halfway across the room by now?_

"Miss Swan, I suggest you remove your hands before you _lose them_." Regina needed some sort of control of the situation but almost cried out when she felt Emma slowly, almost painfully, peel her body from hers.

"I'm sorry. I just- never mind." Emma went back around the counter and began to chop the vegetables. Regina cocked her head as she watched the blonde.

"Never mind what?" She had to admit she was curious.

"It's nothing. Just me being weird, I guess." Emma shook her head and continued her chopping. Before Regina got the chance to speak Henry called her.

"Mom! Are we gonna eat or what?" Both women laughed at their son's impatience.

"Well I guess we should get out there." Regina said dumping the pasta onto plates.

…

They all sat around the table. Regina at the head with Henry to her left and Emma to her right. They both listened as their son babbled on about a new comic book James had gotten him. Regina stole a glance at Emma, only to find the blonde already looking at her. Emma blushed and quickly turned her attention back to Henry. Regina kept her eyes on the blonde, allowing herself to stare at the beautiful woman. She took notice at how Emma's left hand tapped out an indecipherable rhythm against the table. Without thinking she reached her hand over and placed it on top of the pale one. Emma's head swung her direction, confusion evident in her eyes. Regina just continued study her face as she laced their fingers, looking for any sign of rejection. She was surprised, not only because of the fact that Emma returned the gesture but saw her eyes soften. Neither woman took notice of Henry staring at them with a bewildered look on his face. Emma brushed her thumb across Regina's knuckles, earning a content sigh from the older woman. Both women were broken from their trance at Henry's voice.

"What's going on? Why are you guys holding hands?" They both snapped their heads to his direction pulling their hands back so quick you probably wouldn't have seen it. Regina looked at Emma wide-eyed, not knowing how to explain.

"Um, kid, me and your mom are just getting along better is all." They were both surprised to see Henry smile and jump out of his chair.

"It worked! It really worked! This is great, now you don't have to fight anymore!" Henry jumped up and down excitedly as his moms watched him with curious eyes.

"What worked, Henry?" Regina stood and placed both hands on her waist. The boy beamed at her.

"The flowers! Now you two won't fight anymore!" Emma and Regina gave each other worried glances before turning back to Henry.

"Henry what are you talking about?" Regina was beginning to worry that this, not so new, attraction to Emma had been tampered with some how. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"The flowers you smelled make people get along and it worked." He explained.

"Flowers…" Regina mumbled before rushing into her study and grabbing the flower off her desk. She re-entered the dining room and walked up to Emma showing her the lotus.

"Did you smell one of these?! Tell me you didn't!" Emma looked shocked at Regina's panicked voice.

"Um, yeah I did. Henry brought me one earlier today. Regina what's going on?" She watched as Regina ignored her, turning her sights to Henry.

"_Where_ did you find these?" Her voice was urgent making Henry frown. He looked down at his feet when he answered.

"I didn't actually _find_ them. Mr. Gold gave'em to me." He mumbled.

"_**What?!**_" Both mothers shout.

"Kid, you know better than to trust him! Why did he give them to you?" Emma had her arms crossed over her chest, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay I _asked_ for them before he gave them to me."

"Why on earth would ask for these flowers?" Regina's worry meter was now going through the roof. Henry sighed.

"I asked him for something to get you two to stop fighting so you could be happy. I didn't even have to make a deal with him for them. Mom why are you so worried? They worked right?" Regina set the flower down, taking a deep breath.

"Henry these flowers don't make people get along." She started not knowing how to explain the sensitive subject to her 11 year old.

"Oh. Then what do they do? And why did Mr. Gold give them to me?" The boy looked genuinely confused as to why Gold would want to mess with his mother.

"These flowers… make people happy when they're together. So happy that the people act like magnets to each other. And to answer your question as to why Rumple would give you these, I'd say it's because he wants to get under my skin." Emma could feel her lie detector go off but stayed silent, not wanting to ask in front of Henry.

"But if it makes you happy to see each other why is it bad?"

"Because of the magnet part of the magic we touch each other where ever we feel the pull and can't help it. It makes it very awkward to be in public. You shouldn't have done this, Henry. I'm disappointed in you." Henry hung his head, hating when his mom was disappointed in him. It was worse than getting yelled at.

"I'm sorry mom. I really was just trying to help." Regina's eyes softened. She bent down to his level, hooking her finger under his chin.

"I know, sweetheart. And for that I am happy. I understand you only had good intentions and it is partly our fault for fighting as much as we do. But you are still grounded for using magic behind our back, so straight to school and back for the next week. No exceptions." Henry nodded, muttering another sorry before heading to his room. Regina stood and turned to Emma who was looking at her with both eyebrows raised.

"What do those _really_ do?" Regina sighed. _Of course she knows I was lying. Her and that damn lie detector._ She motioned for Emma to follow her to the study. Emma sat on the couch while Regina filled two tumblers with cider. She handed one to Emma and sat next to her, closer than she actually intended.

"The flowers are connected. Back in the enchanted forest they would grow together in twos. This particular flower makes is so that the people who smell them lose their restraint, in a way. The magnet part wasn't completely a lie. You feel the tug when we're apart, yes?" Emma nodded chuckling. Boy did she feel it. "It makes it so that we no longer have control over our bodies when we are near each other. We lose all inhibition and run purely on whatever we are thinking subconsciously. Normally these are used as weapons but…" She trailed off, taking a large gulp of cider.

"Then why don't we just stay away from each other until it wears off?" Emma really didn't want to be around Regina knowing her _body_ was in control.

"We _can't_. Well at least not for long. That is what makes it such an effective weapon. Both people will be drawn to each other until their subconscious no longer wants to do… whatever it is it wants to do. It could become painful to be apart for too long or be too far away from each other." Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair, drawing Regina attention. Her hand shot out, following Emma's movement. She ran her fingers through the blonde mane several times before getting control over her body and retracing her hand.

"I apologize, that was uncalled for." Regina finished off what was in her glass, leaning back against the couch, still somehow looking extremely regal.

"It's not your fault. You can't really help what's in your subconscious right?" The brunette's lips curved slightly.

"No, apparently you can't. I'll remember that the next time you grab my ass." She smirked toward the younger woman. Emma laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Yeah, about that…" Regina held up her hand.

"No need to explain. You weren't in your right mind, dear. Therefore it was not your fault. Well not completely."

"Uh, thanks. So even in public, we're gonna be all… touchy?" Emma bit her lip, imagining her mother's reaction when she found out.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Whenever we're near each other. It does not matter what time it is or how far we are. The tug will be there and it is unlikely we will be able to fight it for long." Regina stood, taking her and Emma's glasses, re-filling them. Handing it back to Emma, Regina stayed standing and watched as Emma drank half the glass before setting it down putting her head in her hands. _Why does she seem so distressed?_

"What's the problem, Miss Swan?" Emma looked up at her with tired eyes.

"I just- this is gonna suck for me!" She sighed.

"How is this going to 'suck' for you? We both have to endure it, dear." Emma shook her head downing the rest of her drink. She stood and began to pace.

"Do you even know how attracted I am to you? I mean seriously, I think about you all the fucking time! Do you know how many different fantasies I've had just _today?_ A lot, Regina! I fear for my well-being because all you probably want to do is stab me or something. I fear for your fucking _body_, because all I want to do is fuck you on every surface I can find!" Emma breathing was ragged, her eyes wild as they stared Regina down. The brunette was stunned at the confession. For the first time in a long time Regina was speechless. When she regained some semblance of composure she noticed Emma was now leaning against the door of the study with her eyes closed and arms crossed. Regina set down her glass and walked over to Emma. She took the blondes hand, startling her, as she led them to the couch. The mayor pushed her onto the couch straddling her. Emma looked at her with a look of confusion and sadness. The brunette's arms came up behind the other woman's neck, playing with the hairs there.

"You know, you really shouldn't assume things about other people, dear. It's quite unbecoming." Emma hands came to rest on Regina's hips, fiddling with the fabric on the woman's dress while trying not to think about how high the dress had moved up her toned hips.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think about _you_ all the time. I, too, have _fantasies_ about us. You're infuriating, uncouth, and act like a Neanderthal but I cannot deny my intense attraction to you, Miss Swan." Without a second thought Regina pulled the younger woman's head to hers, sealing their lips. A moan resonated from both women at the contact. Emma's tightened her grip on Regina's hips as the brunette started to move her hips against Emma's. Regina knew she shouldn't be doing this. Both of them were buzzed and their senses were heightened and nothing good would come from it. Mustering up every ounce of strength she had, Regina pulled her mouth from Emma's gasping for air. She clambered off of Emma straightening out her dress and smoothing down her hair. She cleared her throat.

"Miss Swan, I think it's time for you to go." Emma gave her a look of disbelief.

"Are you shitting me right now? What the hell, Regina?" Emma stood in front of the brunette, her eyes searching for something, but Regina had no idea what.

"That was highly inappropriate and we should make sure it does _not_ happen again. We're going to have to fight this. Whatever _this_ may be." Regina took up her mayoral façade, trying to ignore the look on Emma's face and the sharp pain in her chest upon seeing it.

"Well I don't think I physically _can_." Emma stomped over to the door of the study, throwing it open. She stopped turning her head to look into brown pool trying not to drown in them. "I don't even think I _want_ to." With that, she walked out slamming the door to the study.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hope I did SQ some justice. ****So how are they gonna deal with their attraction that Regina apparently doesn't want to pursue? How are they gonna deal with Snow? Also check out my other story 'All your Fault' if you haven't already. I could use some of your opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this was just an impromptu update. I just couldn't get it out of my head, so it's kind of a filler until later this week. Hope you like it!**

**Beware: some snow bashing and major SQ feels at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT**

* * *

"_Well I don't think I physically can." Emma stomped over to the door of the study, throwing it open. She stopped turning her head to look into brown pool trying not to drown in them. "I don't even think I want to." With that, she walked out slamming the door to the study. _

…

_Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!_ Emma laid in her bed brooding as she thought about Regina and the events that had played out earlier that night. Emma wasn't just mad this time. She was fucking _pissed!_ _How can she just ignore this?! She admitted to finding me attractive and then what does she do? Make me fucking leave!_ Emma did not appreciate getting all hot and bothered just to have to finish it herself. It was almost like any other night. Emma comes home, lays in her bed thinking about Regina. And she may or may not have her hand down her pants while she doing that, who knows? The blonde sat up, frustrated. She ran her hand through her hair, smiling slightly, remembering the feeling of Regina's hand in her unruly mane. _So she digs the hair? I can work with that._ There was no way Emma was going to give up. Not just because her body _wouldn't_ let her but because she really, really wanted Regina. Always has, and probably always will. Emma was pulled out of her thought by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Snow opened the door and leaned against the frame with her arms crossed.

"You weren't here for dinner and James said you weren't at the station. Where were you?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Regina's. We had dinner. Me, her and Henry." Emma watched in partial amusement as her mother's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

"Emma! Why would you go over there? Especially without telling anybody! You could've been hurt." The blonde rolled her eyes at Snow's assumptions about Regina. She was getting _really_ tired of them.

"Look, Henry called me last minute so I changed and went over there. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I _am_ almost 30. I don't need to check in with you. I was perfectly safe anyway." Emma's tone wasn't rude or biting but still she saw her former best friend flinch.

"And what makes you think you were even _remotely_ safe? Emma, she's the _Evil Queen_ for crying out loud! She's evil and has no heart. You know she can't possibly love Henry right?" Emma's eyes snapped towards ones so similar to hers. She could feel her blood start to boil.

"Are you kidding me right now?! How could you say she doesn't love, Henry? She adores him and loves him with everything that she is! She's changing for him! Hell, she _has_ changed! She _does_ have a heart," Emma couldn't help but stop and think about what happened in the study. Being able to feel how fast Regina's heart beat and knowing _she_ caused it. The thought made her shiver. She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts for now. "Look, I don't want to hear you say that _ever_ again. You've lived here with her for 28 years. You've seen her raise Henry into the incredible kid he is but since she's now the 'Evil Queen' she's no longer a good mother? I don't think so, Snow." The shorter woman just stared at her daughter.

"Emma, she cursed an entire kingdom, maybe more than that. She ripped out her own father's heart! She _killed_ my father! She is nothing but evil. _Pure_ evil." Her tone was firm but Emma just gave her a harsh laugh.

"No! The _Evil Queen_ cursed your land. The _Evil Queen_ killed her father and yours too. _Regina,_ on the other hand, has done nothing but uphold this town, raise Henry and deal with all of your bullshit because you can't give her another chance for something done 28 years ago. So I'll continue seeing Regina because nobody else will and she needs more than just her kid. We _are_ a family whether you like it or not." Emma was standing a few feet away from the brunette with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Emma, you are _forbidden_ from seeing _that woman_ ever again. It's for your safety. Do you understand?"

"You _forbid_ me? Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? Oh, I know! My mother right? No. I no longer _need_ a mother, Snow. What I need is for you to get your head out of your self-righteous ass and give me my best friend back. You remember her right? Mary Margret? The one I would tell everything to. The one I could joke with and my problems to or talk to just because. Yeah, I want her back because this hypocritical, pompous, nagging, demanding, over-protective woman is _not_ the person I envisioned as my mother." Emma looked away from the, now crying, Snow White and brushed passed her. She stomped downstairs, grabbing her jacket from the hook.

"Where are you going?" She heard a whisper from behind her. Emma retched open the door but stopped before walking out.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go to Regina's. At least she doesn't boss me around like I'm a fucking _child_." She walked out slamming the door, not knowing if she should actually go to Regina's after what happened earlier. She sighed. "The station it is."

…

Across town Regina sat with a satisfied smirk and teary eyes. She had begun to feel the need to see Emma so she looked through her mirror, only to see the blonde talking to her mother. She scowled at Snow's words about her not loving Henry. She almost poofed herself over there to give the woman a piece of her mind but stopped when she heard Emma talk in her place. No one had ever stood up for her like the blonde did. She listened to Snow say how _evil_ she was. And again, Emma would come to her defense full force. She couldn't help laughing loudly at Snow's face when Emma told her to get her head out of her ass. Regina hadn't realized it but she had begun to tear up at the blonde's words. They were so supportive and caring and full of nothing but lo- like. Nothing but like. Regina heard Emma say she was going to be stopping by so she washed her face of tears and waited.

When 45 minutes had passed and she heard no sign from Emma she began to worry. She knew it was ridiculous because everyone in town loved their _Savior_ but Regina couldn't help it. She went back to the mirror.

"Show me Emma." When the purple smoke stopped swirling in the middle, her heart broke at the sight. Emma was laying in one of the cots at the station with her hands around her knees, crying uncontrollably. When she heard the blonde yell out, the pain in her voice almost brought Regina to her knees.

"_Regina!"_ She heard the blonde yell a few times. "Please. _Please. Regina. _Hear me." She had reduced to whispering through her sobs. The brunette couldn't take it anymore. She poofed herself into the station right next to Emma's cot. The blonde woman looked up into brown eyes and brown looked into sad green ones. Regina reached out wiping the tears with her thumbs. She crawled over Emma, somehow gracefully, until she lay behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm here, Emma." She spoke into the younger woman's neck. "I'm right here."

* * *

**Right in the feels with this one. Even I got a little teary eyed, I'm not gonna lie. For the next chapter do you think Ruby should be pro SQ or not? I still haven't decided. Let me know! and follow my Tumblr for updates on my stories b/c sometimes I just really need your guys' opinion on stuff. See ya next chapter!**

**My Tumblr: hipsters-watch-tv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long y'all! I will never forget one of my stories but I sometimes don't have time. Exams and shit, ya know? Anyway here it is! Next one should be relatively soon considering I have nothing to do for the break. _IMPORANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END!_ (as always)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since Emma had broken down in the station and three days since she had talked to Regina. She was beyond embarrassed that Regina had caught her in such a vulnerable position but couldn't help but relax when the brunette had wrapped her in the protective embrace. Emma had fallen asleep, curled into the brunette's side, with Regina stroking her hair until she fell asleep. She woke up alone. She kept the mayor far from her thoughts and kept all her focus on her job, not allowing her thoughts to stray even a little. She knew how awkward it would be the next time they talked and Emma wanted to avoid that conversation for as long as she could. She had barely slept since the night and she was exhausted.

Emma stormed into the diner and went straight to the counter. Ruby sauntered over with her signature smile on her face.

"What can I getcha, Em?"

"The biggest fucking coffee you have." Emma grumbled. The perky brunette frowned immediately at Emma's tone. She took in the bags under her green eyes, her disheveled hair and her shagging shoulders.

"What's up, Emma? You look like shit." Emma snorted at the comment.

"Yeah, I know. Haven't been sleepin much lately." Emma sighed. She was running on fumes at this point and all she wanted to do was curl up next to Reg-. _No._ She thought to herself. _Do not think about her. Don't think about her perfect body, or soft lips, or amazing ass. Just put it out of your mind, Emma._ Emma gave Ruby a grateful smile when a giant cup of coffee was placed in front of her. Ruby leaned across the counter, exposing an alarming, but not surprising, amount of cleavage. She dropped her head into her hands and was now watching the sheriff with a strange glint in her eye.

"Tell doctor Ruby what the problem is. Do I need to eat somebody? Cause I would for you, ya know?" Emma couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. Even before the curse broke Ruby had always been there for her.

"It's just, ugh, Regina and I…" Emma shook her head, and took a big gulp of her coffee, wincing as the burning liquid went down her throat. She noticed how Ruby's eyebrows went up at the mention of the mayor.

"Oh tell me! Please! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Ruby was jumping up and down, drawing a lot of attention to herself and Emma.

"Alright! Just shut up and calm down, will you?" Emma didn't know how the woman would take it. She was Snow's best friend in the Enchanted Forest but here she was Emma's. Emma didn't think Ruby would judge her for wanting a woman but for wanting _Regina_ of all women. She looked at Ruby and crooked her finger, signaling her to come closer.

"Okay first off. This conversation stays between you and me. That means _nobody_ can know. Snow being at the very top of that list. Got it?" When Ruby nodded and Emma continued. "Okay so, um, I'm gay." She looked at Ruby, waiting for some sort of huge freak out but all she got was a 'duh' look. She frowned.

"No offence, Em, but It's kinda obvious. Maybe not to other people but when the curse was still in place you weren't really that subtle when we hung out or went to bars. Who cares anyway? Even I have played on your side of the tracks a few times." Ruby smiled like she was proud of herself or something.

"Oh… well then never mind. Okay so what the problem is- well here's the thing- Me and Regina…" Emma didn't know how to start or what to say. She felt like a complete idiot. A tired, frustrated, slightly horny, idiot.

"Emma, just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Me and Regina made out and I really want to sleep with her." Emma bit her lip and stared at Ruby who had I surprised, but happy, look on her face that made Emma very confused. _Why the fuck is she smiling?_

"Are you serious?" When Emma nodded and the brunette squealed and jumped up and down. "Fucking _finally_! I mean damn, Emma. It took you two long enough!" Ruby was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face.

"What? Aren't you upset? I mean it's _Regina_! And what do you mean 'finally'?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest. She was kinda pissed now.

"Oh come _on_, Emma. With the sexual tension between you two you'd need a chainsaw to cut it. And I'm not upset because it's really obvious how much you both like each other. I'm not your mom, Em. I'm not mad at her for sending us here. Hell, I'm _grateful_. I haven't had to deal with my wolf or any of the guilt I've felt for _28 years_. Yeah we left your homes but it's a hell of a lot better here if you ask me. Electronics, indoor plumbing, food you don't have to hunt for every day. I'm not complaining and I know for a fact most of the town likes it here better too, even if they don't want to admit it. I'm happy for you two. Now, tell me how it happened." Ruby smiled at the end of her speech. Emma sat shell shocked. She had _not_ anticipated any of what Ruby had said but she was extremely relieved. She recapped everything that had happened to her since Henry made her and Regina smell the flowers. After she told her about what happened in the cell, Ruby sat with a thoughtful look.

"Why haven't you talked to her again?"

"Because, Rubes. I can't control what I do. And it's just going to be really awkward for both of us."

"But, Emma. You do realize that since she _did_ kiss you and all that, it's because she _does_ feel the same about you. She wants you and you want her. And, I mean yeah, that conversation is gonna be awkward as shit but it has to happen so there's no point in putting it off." Emma was impressed with Ruby's conclusion. _When did she get so damn smart? I mean she's always been smart but damn, I never even thought of that. Regina has to want me as much as I do her._

"I don't know… I'm just gonna want to jump her right when I see her. I haven't slept, seen or thought about her in three days. My brain is already screwed up right now cause of the no sleep and because of those flowers I can't control what will happen." Ruby filled her to-go cup on more time before she spoke again.

"Go. Talk to her. Me and David will have the station covered. Talk and sleep is what you need to do and you know it. Don't be a dipshit and ruin this before it even starts because you're scared. That's not fair to either of you." Ruby had begun to pull Emma from her stool and push her towards the door. "I'll tell Snow to take Henry home and let him spend the night at her place. Regina should be home by now." Before Emma even knew what happened she was standing outside of Granny's with a cup of hot coffee and a very confused face. She huffed and started to walk toward Mifflin St. _This is gonna be interesting. _

…

Regina was in the kitchen preparing dinner for Henry and herself. She had been keeping herself busy every day since the cell incident. She knew she shouldn't have just snuck out but she panicked and couldn't face Emma when she woke up. Regina couldn't remember the last time she had done nothing but work, clean and cook. The house was spotless, all the work at her office was up to date and making dinner helped her relax. Did Regina know she and Emma would have to talk soon? Yes. Was she ready for it? Not at all. Of course she wanted to see Emma. Even though the woman was infuriating, Regina couldn't help the soft spot she had for the blonde. She had wormed her way into her town, her life and her heart. Regina shook the thoughts away immediately. She did not even want to think about how she felt for the woman, because coming to terms with that would only end up hurting both of them and Henry in the process. It was quite obvious that Emma wanted her but that's all she would allow to cross her mind. She couldn't even consider the thought that the blonde would want any kind of relationship from her. Regina didn't do relationships. No matter how much she wishes she were able to trust someone with her heart again and by someone she meant Emma.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Confused, she wiped her hands off on a nearby rag and walked to the front door. Pulling it open, she came face to face with the person she wanted to see and at the same time didn't want to see for the past three days. The blonde gave her a nervous smile, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans.

"Hi"

…

_This was a bad idea. A very bad idea. I can't believe I let Ruby talk me into this! She staring, say something!_

"Hi." Was all that came out. _Hi?! Really, Swan? That's the best you could do? A damn 'hi'. She probably think you're an idiot. Be cool. You're last name is swan dammit, be fucking graceful and calm and shit!_

"Um, I really need to talk to you." Emma bit her lip but stopped when she noticed Regina's eyes wander to where her teeth were. The brunette cleared her throat.

"And what could be so important that you're here instead of picking up Henry or working? Honestly, Sheriff…" Emma frowned.

"Look I have David and Ruby covering for me and Mary-Margret is taking Henry back to her place when school is out. So can I talk to you _please_?" Emma cheered in her head when Regina stepped aside to let her in. She took off her boots, knowing she'd be scolded if she didn't and followed Regina to the kitchen. She could smell the aromas coming from the kitchen and couldn't help but drool. Regina was the best cook she had ever meet and would never think any different. She sat at the counter and Regina stood with her back to the stove and her arms folded across her chest. They both eyed each other warily, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Emma perked up. _Maybe it wore off_. As she looked at Regina, all thoughts she repressed from the last three days came rushing back to her. In the blink of an eye both women had launched themselves at each other. Emma was leaning over the counter with one hand supporting her and the other at the back of the brunette's neck.

Regina had both of her hands on Emma's face and was reeling from the force in which they had collided. The kiss was anything but gentle. It was a blur of teeth and tongue and neither woman could get enough. Emma began to crawl across the counter top to the other side. She swung her legs over the side and Regina slipped between them. Emma locked her feet behind the brunette, neither breaking the kiss for a second. After what seemed like hours both women broke away gasping. From where Regina was standing she had a perfect view of Emma's long neck and had the unshakeable urge to mark it. She latched her lips to the pale throat and began sucking, nipping and kissing. She could feel a moan vibrate under her lips and smirked, loving the reaction she was getting from the other woman. She could hear the heavy breathing and relished in the feeling of Emma's hands that were gripping her hips.

"Regina." Emma whispered weakly, not really wanting her to stop.

"Hmm?" Regina acknowledged her but didn't stop her assaults on Emma's throat.

"Regina!" Emma's voice was hoarse but it was enough to pull Regina from her haze.

"What is it, dear?" She placed her hands on Emma thighs and began to move them up and down. She didn't really mean for it to be sexual, she just had didn't want to stop touching Emma and frankly she couldn't stop if she tried.

"I, um, talk. We need to talk." Everything Emma had planned to say flew out of her brain when she felt Regina's hands caressing her thighs. _How the hell am I supposed to focus?_

"So talk." Regina said in a teasing voice as one of her hands began to draw undecipherable patterns on one of Emma's thighs. She knew she was distracting the blonde but it was just too entertaining to stop.

"The, uh, the night of the cell thing…" Emma voice trailed off and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt nails begin to scrape up her legs, onto her stomach and back down again.

"What about the cell thing?" Regina smiled at Emma's obvious struggle.

"T-that night, why did you, uh, comfort me or whatever, if you were just gonna leave?" The blonde gulped. She looked at Regina who seemed unfazed by the question and just continued to move her hands up and down Emma's torso.

Regina kept her face blank at the question. She knew it was coming. It was a logical question but the answer was more difficult to give. She felt herself actually _wanting_ to tell the other woman the truth but she didn't like the idea of showing Emma she was weak, even though Emma was able to show her and trust her with that vulnerable act. She actually admired the blonde for what happened. She knew Emma was just as closed off and had walls as high as she did and knew showing somebody that vulnerable side of her was not something that she would be proud of.

"I… was afraid." Regina heard herself say. She didn't want to say it out loud but she did anyway. Emma deserved something for her just up and leaving after what happened. She could feel arms circle their way around her neck and finger play with the ends of her hair near her neck.

"Why were you afraid?" Emma was looking right at Regina in a very unnerving way.

"I was not prepared for the conversation that was bound to happen afterward. So I left to avoid it." Regina was looking everywhere except Emma.

"So you left and we spent three days avoiding each other only to behaving the very conversation you were trying to avoid."

"It would seem so." The mayor said with a small smile. They sat there for a few minutes just thinking to themselves while still unconsciously continuing to maintain contact between each other.

"Regina?" Emma said after a while.

"Yes?"

"What are we gonna do? About the… you know, us. The spell." Regina closed her eyes and sighed. She knew how to stop the enchantment but what it would take… she didn't think it was something she was ready for. She opened her eyes and brown eyes meet green.

"We stop fighting it and go with what we feel. What our bodies tell us it wants." Regina hadn't noticed how close their faces were until now.

"Don't fight it?" Emma whispered. Her breathing beginning to get heavier. Regina shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Don't fight it. Just feel."

* * *

**Hell yeah Swan Queen! Sorry this chapter just made me really excited! All of you wanted a pro-SQ Ruby so there ya go. **

_***Announcement***_

**What do you think these two ladies will have to do/confess to get this enchantment to wear off? And what other elements should develop b/c of the flowers? Read each others minds? Have to tell each other the truth all the time? I'm trying to up the ante so give me some suggestions b/c you guys are super creative. **


End file.
